El Arte de ligar
by hitomi62
Summary: Gokudera es un hombre de muchas artes. El sabia el arte de la música, el arte de la dinamita, y el arte de varios temas mas. Pero ¿que sucede cuando Haru le pide que sea su tutor en el arte de ligar? Primero esta historia no es mía esta historia le pertenece a oliviaotakusama101 yo solo lo traduje y todo gracias al traductor de google y a mi paciencia de transcribir todo esto.


**El Arte de Ligar**

Era un hecho bien conocido que las chicas coqueteaban.

Y a su vez los chicos también coquetean. Esto es parte del cortejo humano.

Las niñas tienen esta capacidad que es natural en ellas, es fácil solo hay unas risitas, un movimiento de pestañas y una sonrisa.

Lástima que Miura Haru no tiene ni idea de cómo coquetear…

La familia Vongola se encontraba en el parque para tomar un descanso de la mafia y de la vida escolar.

Todos los guardianes y los no guardianes estaban teniendo un día de campo y todos los niños y arcobalenos jugaban.

Miura Haru también estaba en el picnic comiendo un pastel de fresa con todos los demás, mientras ella comía estaba observando lo que la rodeaba.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

En un punto del tiempo, vio a un muchacho y una chica juntos riendo y hablando, pero, había algo especial en esa atmosfera. Ella también vio lo que pasaba dentro del grupo. Veía a Mukuro sonreír genuinamente a Chrome, a Hana yendo de la mano con Ryohei, incluso a Lal mirch ruborizada hablando con Colonello.

Estos hechos extraños no le molestaban, hasta que…

Vio la misma atmosfera que rodeaba a Tsuna y a Kyoko.

Mientras ellos hablaban sonreían muchos. Ellos se ruborizaban cada cierto tiempo, aunque Tsuna tenía un rubor mucho mayor que Kyoko, y estaban sentados _muy, muy _cerca. Era como si estuvieran en su propio mundo…

Este acto hizo que frunciera el ceño profundamente.

Parecía divertido, parecía fácil, pero no lo era.

El arte de ligar era un arte que Haru nunca había dominado. Lo mal que coqueteaba con Tsuna. Ella era inteligente, pero también inocente. Sin embargo, ella no flaqueo con su deseo de aprender.

Con esta determinación escrito en su cara, ella fue a buscar un tutor que le enseñara.

Y por instinto.

Agarro el brazo de Gokudera.

Y salió corriendo.

Haru lo estaba arrastrando hacia la colina más lejana de todas. Era una pequeña colina toda verde con un banco de picnic de madera debajo de un gran árbol de sakura.

"H-Hey! Ahonna! Déjame ir!" – Gokudera gritaba con frustración, mientras se asfixiaba con el cigarrillo.

"Hahi! Estoy cansada!"- dijo Haru con voz cansina, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba en el árbol de sakura.

"Mujer estúpida! ¿Qué querías hacer con esto?" – dijo el italiano confundido y molesto.

"Gomen Gokudera-san… pero… yo realmente quiero…" – se sentía un poco avergonzada.

"¿Qué-?" – tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te necesito…"

_¿Qué carajo?_

"… Para hacer de mí… "

La sangre casi se le corría por la nariz.

"-Un favor."

_¿Eh?_

Gokudera se abofeteo en la cara, volviendo así a la realidad.

"Un favor? ¿Qué favor?" – pregunto, casi preocupado por lo que iba a salir de la boca de la mujer estúpida.

"Quiero que me enseñes coquetear!" – dijo finalmente ella.

"Queeeee?"

"Como ves, tengo muchas ganas de coquetear con Tsuna-san, pero no sé cómo!" – dijo Haru mientras miraba al grupo Vongola que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la pareja se habían ido.

"¿Por qué yo? De todas las personas que podías pedirles ser tu tutor, por qué yo?" – mientras hacía puños sus manos.

"Pues… Reborn, aunque él es buen maestro, no sabe mucho acerca de las chicas… Dino… él ni siquiera tenía una amiga en el futuro, así que supongo que el también fallo en el noviazgo también… y Yamamoto… bueno…" – ella se detuvo.

"Basta" – dijo Gokudera levantando la mano para forma una seña de silencio.

"Está bien… pero si te enseño, ¿Qué hay para mí?" – dijo levantando una ceja.

"Voy a dejarlo de fastidiar por todo un año! Si alguna vez tenemos una pelea usted ganara automáticamente!" – dijo Haru con voz alegre.

_Una oferta demasiado buena como para rechazarla…_

"Bien"

Amarro su cabello en una coleta y se puso sus gafas.

"Ok… lección uno."

"Lección uno - LO QUE LOS HOMBRES QUIEREN" – escribía Gokudera en un tablero blanco que saco de la nada.

"Los hombres quieren una mujer que sea agradable, amable, dulce-"

"Hahi~ Haru es todo eso!" – decía ella sentada en el banco de picnic como una buena estudiante.

"- Y una mujer que no sea molesta." – continuo con tono feroz, mirando a su estúpida alumna.

"Hahi!"

"Pero la triste verdad es que los hombre también les gustan las mujeres calientes…" – admitía Gokudera mientras miraba lejos de ella rascándose la mejilla con rubor.

"Hahi~ Haru también es caliente" – grito ella con enfado.

"Estoy seguro de que si… pero si en verdad quieres llamar la atención de un hombre, usted tienes que tener… mas…" – decía mientras se sonrojaba, haciendo curvas en el aire, haciendo la figura femenina.

"¿Eh?"

Tan despistada era la mujer estúpida… que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba insinuando.

"Um… bien… desabróchate los tres primeros botones de tu blusa." – ahora era el, el que se sentía incómodo.

"¿Qué?" – Haru puso sus manos sobres sus pechos.

"Solo hazlo! ¿Quieres coquetear o no?" – tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

_Todo por el bien de coquetear…_

Así que Haru de desabrocho los tres primeros botones de su blusa azul.

"Ok, el truco atraerá a los hombres. ¿Entiendes?" – decía Gokudera, haciendo todo lo posible de no mirar a su "alumna".

"Y no tengas miedo de enseñar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hai!"

"Ok! Ahora vamos a tratar que tu primera lección sea con…" – decía mientras busca-

"Yamamoto!" – eligiendo así a su víctima.

"Yamamoto-san~" – llamo Haru

"Hey Har-" – el pobre muchacho se detuvo a la mitad de la frase.

Estaba sentado en la hierba, tomando un descanso de haber jugado beisbol, pero cuando escucho su nombre, era normal de voltear en la dirección donde había oído la voz. Pero cuando dio la vuelta, se encontró con una inclinada Haru cuyos tres botones de la parte superior de su blusa estaba desabrochada. Lástima que el instinto humano (hombres) miro donde no debía.

"Gah! Haru!" – el beisbolista cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Hahi! G-Gomen Yamamoto-san!" – mientras se agachaba al suelo para unirse a él y le dio una sonrisa, que ella esperaba poder animarlo.

"O-Ok!" – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Pero cuando él se tocó-

"Gah!" – le dolió

"¡Oh, no! Yamamoto-san, tiene un bulto" – en ese instante, ella se olvidó de manera automática lo de coquetear. Él tenía un bulto rojo en la parte delantera de su cabeza.

_¿Qué… Haru…?_

"Dios mío, es muy grande!" – sus ojos estaban casi llenos de lágrimas.

_E-espera! Haru! Nooooo!_

"Aquí, déjame tocar!"

El resultado fue un Yamamoto desmayado… demasiada pérdida de sangre… quien iba a saber que el estúpido del beisbol era un pervertido?

Y detrás del árbol de sakura, Gokudera se palmeo la cara.

"Haru… creo que fuiste un poco extrema…" – decía Gokudera mientras se frotaba la sien.

"Hahi!... ¿Qué hizo mal Haru?" – pregunto ella, sentada en el banquillo de nuevo.

"Creo que se desmayó por ser demasiado sexy para el gusto de Yamamoto…" – dijo mientras miraba a un desmayado Yamamoto a la distancia.

_Ese pobre, pobre diablo…_

"Parece que la lección uno fue un fracaso… ok a la lección dos!" – mientras mostraba sus dos dedos.

"Toma nota Haru! No actuar demasiado sexy, o de lo contrario el chico acabara desmayado, ok?"

"Okay!" – dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

"La lección dos es de cómo hablar con los hombres, tienes que utilizar palabras afectuosas como el -kun, y si eres valiente el –sama! " – decía mientras hacía caras lindas con cada sufijo.

Haru tomo nota de todo.

"Felicítalos también! A un hombre le gusta sentirse importante y alagado! " – Gokudera hizo una pose dramática.

"Lo tengo?" – miro a Haru, cuya blusa seguía desabotonada.

"Lo tienes" – ella sonrió.

"Ok, ve por el!" – Gokudera cerró los ojos y señalando a su próxima víctima al azar.

_Dino…_

Dino estaba practicando sus habilidades de látigo él solo, quería ver si podía mejorar sus habilidades de combate sin estar rodeado de sus subordinados.

"Dino-kun!" – voltio la cabeza.

"Haru-san! Ohaiyo!" – Dino saludo con una sonrisa.

_Espera… ella me llamo con el –kun? Somos así de cercanos? _

"Eso fue realmente genial Dino-kun! La manera en que manejas tu látigo sin estar cerca de tus subordinados!" – decía ella con una sonrisa dulce.

"Bueno solo practico!" – se froto el cuello tímidamente.

"Jeje! Estas mejorando más, además que el látigo se ve muy pesado, puedo ver lo pesada que es?" – mientras extendía la mano para recibir el arma.

"¡Claro!" – él le dio el látigo, solo para ser devuelto al instante.

"Hahi! Es pesado!" – Haru trato de hacer una expresión herida.

"Oh, no es tan pesado" – le toco el brazo.

"Dino-kun debe ser muy fuerte!" – Haru le apretaba los músculos.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Puede Dino-kun mostrarme sus habilidades con el látigo?" – pregunto sonriente.

"H-Huh Uh s-seguro!" – no podía ocultar su vergüenza.

Arrojo el látigo a todas las direcciones. Fue realmente algo digo de ver hasta que…

El látigo golpeo accidentalmente a Haru.

"¡Ay!" – a Haru le dolía mucho.

"OH NO! LO SIENTO HARU-SAN!" – el trataba de disculparse frenéticamente. A ella realmente le dolía, así que pensó que tal vez ahora era el momento de ser valiente.

"Oww… Dino-sama… ¿Me azoto muy duro!" – se quejó mientras se frotaba la parte golpeada, una vez más, sin entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

_¿Qué…?_

"Dino-sama… me duele mucho…" – pero ella nunca lo miro a los ojos.

_Ummm…_

Los ojos de Dino se agrandaban como platos.

"Pero es muy bueno su desempeño…" – le sonrió.

Lástima Dino se desmayó antes de poder ver la blusa desabotonada.

Detrás del árbol de sakura, Gokudera estaba prácticamente arrancándose sus pelos.

"Haru! Estúpida es muy poco para ti! Ugh!" – se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpida como ella.

"¡Que! Hice lo que me dijiste! Yo no actué demasiado sexy! Lo felicite, y luego se desmayó! " – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa de picnic.

"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?" – mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Le dije que me azoto muy duro y que me dolió, luego lo felicite por su actuación!" – Haru aún no entendía lo que estaba mal en esa frase.

Gokudera se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

"Ughh… ok… última lección en el arte de ligar…" – levanto su mano mostrando tres dedos.

"Si un chico te hace una pregunta, ¿Cómo le responderías?" – pregunto Gokudera mientras escribía en el pizarrón.

"Umm… con la verdad?"

"MAL" – grito señalándola con el dedo acusador.

"Su respuesta será lo que él quiere oír."

"¿Qué?" – se estaba confundiendo de nuevo.

"Si él te pregunta, ¿Te gusta las películas gore?, tu respuesta seria, me encantan!" – sus ojos ardían en llamas.

"Pero, no me gusta las gore y-" – su discurso fue detenido.

"Si el pregunta, ¿crees que soy guapo?, tú le contestas, estas que ardes!"

"Pero…"

"Lo tienes?"

"…"

"Bueno… ahora ve con Hibari!"

Le mostro a su siguiente víctima.

_Esto no va a terminar bien…_

Hibari estaba felizmente durmiendo debajo de un árbol, pero cuando por fin se despertó, se despertó junto a Haru. ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando fijamente, con esos grandes ojos?

_Mierda… _el nunca admitiría a nadie, pero esta repentina sorpresa realmente lo tenía perturbado.

"Estas agrupándote a mi alrededor…" – murmuro en mal, muy mal tono…

Haru no conocía a Hibari muy bien, y nunca lo había visto en una pelea, así que no estaba muy asustada. Ella realmente era una mujer estúpida.

"…" Ella se lo quedo mirando, esperando a que formule una pregunta. Si la pregunta era "¿Por qué estás aquí?" – ella respondería "Quería estar contigo" O si la pregunta fuera-

"¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?" – una muy fea aura rodeaba a Hibari.

Ok… no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa… ella no podía decir la verdad y decir "no", o nunca dominaría el arte de ligar. Así que su respuesta fue-

"Sí, por favor Hibari-kun… pero… no me muerda duro, ¿ok?" – dijo Haru mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.

_Bueno… eso fue inesperado…_

Y Hibari se unió al resto.

Detrás del árbol de sakura, Gokudera se preguntaba como hacia Haru para logra lo imposible.

"MAL" – grito Gokudera.

"NO HISISTE BIEN LA LECCION 1,2 Y 3!" – este hecho solo hizo más triste a Haru.

"…"

"A este paso, tu nunca serás CAPAZ DE COQUETEAR CON Juudaime!" – Haru estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Justo lo que pensaba, no puede coquetear…" – pero esta declaración de parte de Gokudera solo hizo que Haru se secara las lágrimas.

Ella en verdad trato de aprender, ella realmente la hizo. Ella hizo todo lo que decía, se desabrocho la camisa, felicito a los chicos, ella incluso contesto una pregunta más que imposible! Pero esa declaración, ella le mostraría de lo que estaba hecha.

"Así que… no puedo coquetear… no puedo?" – ella camino lentamente hacia él.

Esto capto la atención del guardián de la tormenta. Haru deshizo el cuarto botón, el quinto, y Gokudera le fue imposible apartar la mirada.

"Dime, ¿Cómo este genio sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer?" – él se apoyó contra el árbol.

"Uhhh…" – lamentaba a ver usado esa palabras, pero siendo Gokudera, el replico.

"Es cierto, sin embargo simplemente admítelo, eres e-estúpida!" – empezó a tartamudear cuando ella presiono su pecho contra el suyo.

"Bueno… lo único que se… es que soy una tonta enamorada de ti…" – sonrió con su sonrisa practicada.

"Me encantan sus fuertes armas" – aliso sus manos sobre los brazos del guardián.

"Me encanta su sedoso cabello plateado" – acariciaba los cabellos, deshaciendo la cola de caballo.

"Me encanta, cuando usted repite mi nombre…" – su cara ahora estaba aterradoramente cerca del suyo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – la voz de Gokudera era temblorosa, mientras su corazón latía como un tambor.

"Yo estoy coqueteando contigo."

Y así es como Haru domino el arte del flirteo.

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

El funeral de Yamamoto, Dino y Hibari se llevó a cabo el día siguiente.

Había una multitud, la mayoría de ellos, eran hombres de Dino.

Pero, de repente-

Hibari se levanta entre los muertos.

"No habrá una multitud alrededor de mi tumba…"

Yamamoto se levantó entre los muertos, pero no podía moverse su cerebro seguía en el parque.

Y Dino aún estaba muerto.


End file.
